


i'm in love and it's a crying shame

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes aren't safe from romantic cliches on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm in love and it's a crying shame

“This seat taken?”

Scott Lang looked up from the watery beer he was nursing and smiled crookedly.

“You know, we really have to stop meeting like this,” Scott said.

Sam Wilson chuckled as he claimed the barstool next to Scott, deliberately brushing up against him.

“Actually,” he said “I’m supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here. You might have seen him, kind of on the short side, nice eyes, sometimes goes out dressed as a bug and fights crime. Kind of an idiot, but handsome as hell.” Sam gave a soft, subtle kick to Scott’s foot with his own.

Scott made a noncommittal noise and bit his lip to keep from smiling.

“Oh yeah, I think I saw someone like that in here. Pretty sure I saw him leave, saying something about how he got tired of waiting for his boyfriend to show up,” Scott said.

Sam side eyed him.  

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea to be late,” he said. He couldn’t fight the smile off his face. “You know how it is, you get caught up saving the world from some two-bit villain calling himself Destructor, who plans to level 10 city blocks with some laser he built in his basement.”

Scott shook his head. “Villains, so inconsiderate these days. No respect for national holidays.”

Sam grinned. “And, in my defense, I did tell Cap I had a hot date for Valentine’s Day but-“  

Scott rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, it’s all Captain America’s fault.” His sarcasm was belied by the mirth in his eyes, evident as he turned to face Sam fully. Under the dim lights, the bruise covering his right cheekbone shone starkly and highlighted a break in the skin that hadn’t quite scabbed over yet. Sam’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

 “Well, I guess I can forgive you if you were off saving the world,” Scott said, acting like he had to really think about it.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one,” Sam responded. Without thinking, he leaned forward and gently touched the bruised side of Scott’s face. “Thought you were taking a break from superheroics until Hope got back.”

“Oh, I am. I wasn’t even in the suit!” Scott protested. “But I was walking over here and caught a couple of asshats trying to mug two teenagers. Wasn’t about to let that happen on my watch.”

“My hero,” Sam said, purposefully pitching his voice a little deeper. He stroked the wounded area, thumb brushing against the cut, before pulling back.

Scott flushed and averted his gaze. He reached for his drink, only to absently tap a finger against the glass. Despite biting his lip against it, a real smile had slowly unfurled on his face.

“Did you actually tell Captain America I was your ‘hot date?’”

Sam leaned back and smirked at his boyfriend.

“Damn straight,” he said, appreciatively raking his gaze over Scott.

“I also may have told him some of the things I was hoping to do tonight after the date.”  Sam fixed Scott with a heated gaze. “Gotta say, I haven’t seen Cap blush that hard in a long time.”

Scott opened and closed his mouth in response, looking at lot like a confused goldfish.

“O-oh yeah?” Scott squeaked. Sam nodded.

“And I don’t know about you,” he continued. “But I wouldn’t mind skipping the night out and just going home so I can make good on them.” His gaze flicked over to the exit and back to Scott, raising an eyebrow.

Scott sucked in a breath.

“Ohgodyes. Yes, that-that sounds amazing,” he sputtered.

The two of them got up, Scott hurriedly dropping a few dollars on the counter. They drew close together, shoulders brushing, and exited the empty bar into the middle of a rainfall.

 “Ah, of course it’s raining,” Scott said. He looked over at Sam, rainwater already dampening his hair. “Are you sure we’re not in a romantic comedy? ‘Cause I think we’re up to at least four clichés now. And that’s just counting today.”

Sam didn’t respond, taken aback by the attractive sight Scott made with his flushed face, purple mixed in from the bruise, red lips and tousled hair, getting wetter by the second.

Feeling a blush of his own rise on his face, Sam quickly pulled his gaze away

“C’mere,” he said, motioning Scott over. “The sooner I can get you out of those wet clothes, the better.” He laughed as Scott stumbled while grabbing his hand. However, his laughter died, when Scott righted himself and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

It was simple, caught between a light peck and something dirty, just enough to build a blaze in Sam’s stomach. Gaining his bearings, he pulled Scott forward just a little bit, teasing his mouth open to deepen the kiss. The rain kept falling all around them, truly completing the clichéd scenario that neither of them seemed to want to end.

When they finally pulled back, Sam could not stop staring at Scott’s kiss swollen lips that were in the process of forming a smirk.

“Yeah,” he said. “We need to get back NOW.” He tugged a laughing Scott forward as they took off down the street, picking up the pace as the rain continued.

Closer to the apartment, Sam glanced over, Scott’s bruise looming large in his vision. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and kissed the spot. Scott only squeezed his hand in response, blushing again. Sam smiled openly and looked skyward, thanking whatever lucky stars he was under that allowed two heroes like them to end up together.


End file.
